kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Selgarn Colonial Defence Force
The Selgarn Colonial Defence Force is the military of the Banat of Selgarn tasked with the defence of the country; as well as promoting the Pyrusian Empire's wider interests. The Selgarnian Colonial Defence Force was formed on 1st January 1775, following the success of the Kingdom of Pyrus in the Maldarsian War of Succession. Since then the Selgarn Colonial Defence Force has mainly been confined to the Selgarn Promontory. Potentially, the force can be used by the Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire for Imperial action. Command Organisation The Emperor as Head of State and Government, Celasin Derfel is the ceremonial head of the Selgarn Colonial Defence Force, who is styled as Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Selgarn Colonial Defence Force. The Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire is the ultimate authority of the military, with officers and personnel swearing allegiance to him, his heirs and successors. The Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff is the executive council and highest military headquarters charged with formulating and executing defence policy for the Armed Forces. It currently employs 99 civilian staff (as of 1st January 1788). The Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff is headed by the Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff who is the professional head of the Selgarn Colonial Defence Force. He is assisted by two deputy appointments, the Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Army and Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy. Responsibility for the management of the Selgarnian Colonial Army is delegated to the Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Army and for the Selgarnian Colonial Navy to the Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy. Personnel The Selgarn Colonial Defence Force are a mixed armed force with a strength on 1st January 1788 of 8,000 regular personnel and 4,000 militia personnel. The Armed Forces Selgarnian Colonial Army The Selgarnian Colonial Army is the principal land warfare force of the Banat of Selgarn. The force is administered by the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff. The professional head of the Selgarnian Colonial Army is the Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Army. The Selgarnian Colonial Army are the land forces of the Banat of Selgarn forming the first (and Senior) of the two services which make up the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Force. The Selgarnian Colonial Army also includes the militia, which is integral, yet distinct to the regular army. Selgarnian Colonial Navy The Selgarnian Colonial Navy is the naval warfare force of the Banat of Selgarn. The force is administered by the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff. The professional head of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy is the Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy. The Selgarnian Colonial Navy are the maritime and amphibious forces of the Banat of Selgarn forming the second (and Junior) of the two services which make up the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Force. The Selgarnian Colonial Navy includes the Marines as an integral part of each establishment's compliment and also as independent amphibious battalions. Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff TBC Recruitment Both forces solely recruit from the Banat of Selgarn. Category:Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff Category:Military